


Mistletoe made them do it

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Plot Twists, Spells & Enchantments, big gay awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry and Draco are caught under enchanted mistletoe. And it must be enchanted because there's no other way Harry would be kissing Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 252





	Mistletoe made them do it

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for the quick turn-around and catching the spelling mistake that will make me laugh all day!
> 
> Happy Ninth Day of Christmas, Everyone!

Harry stalked up the stairs, determined to hide away from his well-meaning friends. Over the past few months since returning to Hogwarts, he’d found a particular alcove on the sixth floor had a beautiful view of the grounds, without being on the ever-popular seventh floor, and therefore an excellent place to relax away from prying eyes. Even if the night sky wouldn’t provide much of a view at the moment.

As he rounded the corner, his body slammed into someone else coming from the other side. Harry grunted and instinctively wrapped his arms around the other person before they could both fall over.

“Wha - Potter! Let go of me!”

“Malfoy? Of course it is!” Harry shoved at Malfoy, but then had to grab hold of his biceps to keep himself from falling over. “Stupid git, get off me!”

“You get off!” Malfoy’s grimace deepened when he couldn’t push Harry away either. “Why can’t I move?”

“I don’t know - oh!” Harry looked above them. “Mistletoe.”

Malfoy scoffed. “So what? It shouldn’t be holding us in place like this.”

“It must be enchanted. Seamus told me. He heard from Lisa Turpin that one of the sixth year Ravenclaws got caught in it two weeks ago. It holds you and another person in place until you - you kiss.” How did Malfoy not know? _Everyone_ knew _someone_ that had been caught in the enchanted mistletoe.

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Malfoy said in a tight, flat voice.

“I’m just telling you what I heard.” Harry wriggled, but only succeeded in rubbing his thigh against Malfoy suggestively. Not that Harry meant to suggest anything! Only that his right thigh was trapped between Malfoy’s thighs and could he please for the love of Merlin stop thinking about their thighs rubbing together!

Malfoy wrinkled his nose. “This is ludicrous. I’m not kissing you!”

Harry wished the flush on his face came from embarrassment, but knew from the way his blood was rushing south it was more likely from arousal. “Hey! I don’t want to kiss you either, all right? It’s just the way it is!”

“All right, all right!” Malfoy yelled. He sighed heavily. “We’re wizards. Surely there’s a way out of this!” He pulled his wand out and looked up at the mistletoe. “One banishing charm ought to do it.” He raised his arm but Harry knocked his hand away.

“No! What if you miss and it ricochets off the stone? We’re right under it!”

“Well what do you suggest?”

“It’s just a kiss. It doesn’t have to mean anything.” Harry licked his lips, then immediately wished he hadn’t because now their first kiss would be sloppy and wet. But not the good kind of sloppy and wet. Ugh, fuck all of his trains of thought entirely! He resisted the urge to wipe his lips clean. “It’s certainly safer than whatever might hit us from your wand.”

Malfoy’s frown deepened, but he looked to be considering his options. Finally he said, “I guess one quick kiss wouldn’t hurt.”

“Yeah, I mean, I can put up with -” Harry gestured vaguely at Malfoy. “Just to get out of this in one piece.” Like an utter moron, he licked his lips again. Why was he so fucking nervous? It wasn’t even his first kiss! All right, so it was his first one with a _boy_ and he was determined not to dwell on that too hard. Ha, _too hard_ , he laughed to himself. It was certainly getting that way.

Malfoy put his wand in his robe pocket and huffed. “Okay. Just one.” He shook out his hands and pressed his lips together. “We can do this. It’s fine. Doesn’t mean a thing.”

“Right. Nothing at all.” Except Harry’s heart raced like a wild thestral as his hands rested on Malfoy’s forearms to pull him in closer.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss and Harry inwardly sighed in disappointment. He’d risked quite a bit telling his friends he thought he might be gay, and here, with his first chance to test the theory, there were none of the expected sparks.

Malfoy leaned back with a low growl. “Fuck, it didn’t work.” Wriggling around, they nearly fell with the effort of trying to separate.

“Erm… maybe it wasn’t a long enough kiss? Or,” Harry coughed and tried not to sound like he might be begging, “or, you know, not like a _real_ kiss. That was hardly anything at all.”

“If you think I’m interested in more -”

Harry didn’t wait for more protesting. He wanted this little experiment to end so he could go wallow in his alcove and continue his seemingly endless debate on his sexual preferences. Taking Malfoy by surprise worked in his favour. His mouth opened easily to Harry and he let Harry sweep inside with only a soft moan as protest.

This time when Malfoy pulled away, Harry swayed into him. “That was…” he coughed and tried again. “That wasn’t enough,” Harry said, looking up at the mistletoe.

“Fuck,” Malfoy hissed.

Harry made a sound of agreement, even if he didn’t mean _fuck_ in the disappointed way Malfoy did. His mouth was a sinful delight Harry _needed_ more of. Actually… Harry frowned in concentration as he took note of the warmth spreading through his body.

“I think… it feels like the mistletoe is demanding… more?”

“More what? For fuck’s sake!”

“Just… more. Don’t you feel it?” Harry stared into the grey eyes searching his face. He watched so closely, he could actually _see_ the pupils dilating. The warmth in his belly deepened, pulling him even closer to Malfoy. “More,” he whispered.

This time Malfoy initiated the kiss with a soft, “Yes…” And whatever doubts Harry had about his preferences faded away. Because here were the sparks he’d anticipated before. It poured out of his core through his whole body setting all his nerves alight. He felt the light brush of Malfoy’s fingertips landing tentatively on his hips and groaned when they gripped harder and urged Harry’s hips to the right to line their bodies up more fully.

They were still stuck in place and Harry knew he would be milking this situation for all it was worth. He ran a hand up Malfoy’s chest and tried to unbutton a few of his buttons to feel the skin underneath.

“What are you doing?!” Malfoy squeaked.

Harry pulled his own shirt off. “More, it wants more. Can’t you feel it?” 

“Stop it!” Malfoy said, batting Harry’s hands away. “Do you honestly believe I unbutton forty-five buttons by hand every time I want to wear these robes?” He pulled out his wand and tapped his chest, causing all forty-five buttons to simultaneously pop out of their buttonholes. His robe slid open, revealing miles of creamy, pale skin.

And no pants whatsoever.

Harry’s heart stuttered and a bolt of hot arousal coursed through him. His wide eyes eagerly took in the sight of Malfoy’s smooth chest, flushed a pale pink, and down his flat stomach to the hard cock pointing right at Harry. His mouth watered at the sight and he wished he could drop to his knees and suck down the entire length, despite not knowing how. He wanted to run his fingers through the light blond curls at its base and nuzzle his full, round bollocks. 

Gone were his lingering doubts after his conversation with Ron and Hermione. No worries about ‘not having found the right girl’ and ‘not having enough experience’ and possible ‘interference from PTSD’ and whatever other excuses they came up with to deny Harry might not be what they expected. Because he certainly _wanted_ right now.

“I am so very, very gay,” Harry whispered in awe as his fingers traced a line down Malfoy’s chest.

“Well I’m certainly not, so let’s get this over with,” Malfoy fairly growled. Despite his words, his fingers deftly worked Harry’s jeans open and down his thighs, along with his pants. 

“Honestly, you feel a little gay,” Harry muttered as his fingers curled around Malfoy’s cock.

“Fucking mistletoe!”

At the mention of the demon plant above them, Harry felt its strong pull once again. He caressed the cock in his hand once more before moving down to cup Malfoy’s bollocks, giving them a light squeeze before sliding up to pump lightly at his cock again. Malfoy pushed at Harry’s hips to realign them once again. Harry’s right hip started to ache from the awkward leaning and he wished the mistletoe had caught them in a better position for these games.

Still, Malfoy seemed to be managing just fine. He took both their cocks in hand and kept a firm, steady stroke. Harry took Malfoy’s wand from his other hand and before Malfoy could protest, he shot a lubricating charm at their joined pricks. Perhaps he was a little overzealous in his casting.

“Potter, I swear if you got any of your shitty conjured lube on my Italian leather shoes, I will murder you with the fucking mistletoe!”

Harry’s only reply was a soft moan as he pulled Malfoy down for another kiss. The idea of ruining Malfoy’s shoes, of the stuffy blond getting a little mussed during their play, only made Harry that much harder. He trembled under Malfoy’s clever fingers and swallowed the tiny huffing moans Malfoy made.

His hand surrounded Malfoy’s, not to help in any way, just to feel the slick slide. So tightly were they joined that Harry felt the first throbbing pulse of Malfoy’s orgasm along his cock. He groaned into Harry’s mouth, leaning heavily on him for a second before pumping furiously. Harry soon followed, gripping tighter at Malfoy’s hand as their come spilled from between their fingers.

Malfoy’s movements slowed, then he pulled away from Harry. “Fuck, what a mess,” he groaned, looking down at his hand and the floor by their feet. Then he growled at the ceiling. “And we’re still stuck? What the fuck?”

Still trembling with delicious aftershocks, Harry sent a light cleaning charm down Malfoy’s hand. Malfoy gave him an ugly look and yanked his wand from Harry’s hand. Tapping his chest, he sent all forty-five buttons back into their buttonholes.

Harry summoned his own wand, too dazed to remember where he’d left it. He pointed it at the floor to clean the mess there just as Malfoy said, “Now what? I can’t very well fuck you against the wall if we’re stuck here in this position.”

His words caused Harry’s wand to jerk, sending the cleaning charm streaking across their shoes. “Hey! How do you know you’d be the one -” Harry’s words cut off as they suddenly wobbled and crashed to the floor. Harry grunted as he took the full force of Malfoy’s weight and, utter slag that he’d become in the last few minutes, spread his legs for Malfoy to settle more comfortably. All right, fine, so apparently he had no qualms about being on the giving or receiving end. They could work out the particulars later.

Harry lifted his head to kiss Malfoy again, but the other boy was scrambling off of Harry, not settling in more comfortably.

“We’re free!” Malfoy twirled happily, sending his robes flaring out. 

Harry, much more sluggish in the aftermath, pulled his pants and jeans back into place. Sitting on his heels, he tried getting his shirt right side out so he could put it on. “So that’s it then?”

Malfoy, standing much too close and yet entirely too far away, frowned down at Harry. Before he could say anything, they heard a tiny meow and heard a most unwelcome voice.

“Oi! Whatcha doin’ down this way?” Mr Filch called loudly as he approached. “You’re meant to be in your common rooms this time of night, yeah?”

Harry didn’t have a watch on, but surely curfew wasn’t that close? He threw his shirt on, uncaring that it was still inside out, and opened his mouth to argue but Malfoy beat him to it. “We were trying to leave, but we were caught by the enchanted mistletoe!” He pointed just behind them to the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

“Enchanted mistletoe?” Filch scoffed. “Don’t be daft!”

Malfoy’s flush deepened. “Why would I lie about such a thing? Potter and I were stuck fast until we -” He pressed his lips together, unwilling to admit the lengths they’d gone to while attempting to free themselves.

“As if the Headmistress would allow such a thing in her castle! What if a professor got stuck with a student? Or some young firs’ years with a seventh year? Maybe brother and sister?” He shook his head and shared a nasty smile with Mrs Norris. “No, no. The Headmistress would never.”

“But - but we were stuck! To the floor!”

Filch gave them an angry, incredulous look. “It was the adhesive!” His face soured at having to explain. “I spilled some putting up that mistletoe. Took me some time to find my Magic Mess Remover.” He held up a bottle with a cheerful label, ‘Mrs Skower’s Magical Mess Remover’.

“It wasn’t enchanted?” Malfoy asked, his body sagging in its confusion. He looked at Harry and tilted his head. “But we were compelled. By the mistletoe. I felt it. _You_ felt it, you said you did!”

Harry swallowed heavily, uncertain now. “I - I think I just… wanted it. So badly.” 

“Wanted... me?” 

He stepped closer, and carefully reached out to take hold of Malfoy’s hand. He jerked but let Harry keep hold of it. “It’s been building. For a while now. And I was confused and frustrated and then, there you were. Stuck with me and I think... I didn’t know what was me and what I wanted to pretend was the mistletoe.” 

“But I - you…”

“Draco,” Harry said softly, sliding his hand into soft, blond hair and pulling him forward for a kiss.

Just before their lips met, Filch’s grouchy voice broke the mood. “Oh get a room, you great buggering fools!” He stomped away, cursing under his breath. “Come along, Mrs Norris. The mess is taken care of and we’ve earned ourselves a spot of tea.” They disappeared down the corridor, leaving Harry alone with a confused Draco Malfoy.

“So…” Harry said. “Erm… about fucking me against the wall…”

Draco straightened, a wicked gleam lighting his eyes. “You heard Filch. Best to get a room.” He winked at Harry and took his hand, dragging him into the nearest empty room.

With a wild laugh, Harry summoned the mistletoe to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, like why does a man with no magic work in a job that 1000% requires magic? Poor Filch...


End file.
